


For "The Perfidious Lover" by oh_amelia a.k.a Emily

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/21473.html">The Perfidious Lover</a> by <a href="http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/">oh_amelia a.k.a Emily</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "The Perfidious Lover" by oh_amelia a.k.a Emily

Cover for the story [The Perfidious Lover](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/21473.html) by [oh_amelia a.k.a Emily](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/).

This is for the downloadable pdf. version previously found @ Elyxer.co.uk

\- Cover -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" Justin moves to Pittsburgh after ending a four year relationship. What happens when he meets Brian and his past and present collide? "

[The Perfidious Lover @ LJ](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/21473.html)


End file.
